


Jack Frost from Shadows Wake

by IlloustriousTaco



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS: I generally start losing patience with a picture when its time to do the Background. You can tell.</p></blockquote>





	Jack Frost from Shadows Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayasurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayasurin/gifts).



Fanart for Kayasurin's series Though Heaven May Fall. Go read the whole set, its amazing. Seriously amazing... Jack is Captian Crazy Cakes. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I generally start losing patience with a picture when its time to do the Background. You can tell.


End file.
